hyrulehustlersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrule Hustlers 3 (2014)
Hyrule Hustlers 3 took place between 14 February and 17 February 2013. The team played for 97 hours playing 7 games from the legend of Zelda series. Donors unlocked the number of hours that the Hyrule Hustlers Team had to play. Within the first 12 hours, enough money was raised to unlock 100% play through's of Legend of Zelda, Adventured of Link, A Link to the Past, and Ocarina of Time. Before the marathon's end, Majora's Mask would also be completely unlocked as well. Hyrule Hustlers 3 raised a grand total $4740.00 for Child's Play Charity. Plot Skyward Sword Beginning at 11:00 AM EST on February 14th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started Skyward Sword. It was played by Chris, and Justin. Link was named "Hey Lstn" for this adventure. Skyward Sword was the first game played for Hyrule Hustlers 3. The game was started by Chris. Upon the event beginning, over $250 was raised, prompting the first Treasure Chest Challenge of the event. The wheel spun "Gay Bar". Ocarina of Time Beginning at 9:37 PM EDT on February 15th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started Ocarina of Time. It was played by Mike, Chris, and Nick. Link was named "Booyeah" for this adventure. Adventures of Link Beginning at 9:39 PM EDT on February 15th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started the Adventures of Link. It was played by Nick. Link was named "UNDRWOOD" for this adventure. Wind Waker HD Beginning at 2:16 AM EDT on February 16th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started Wind Waker HD. It was played by Chris, and Daryl. Link was named "Pizzadog" for this adventure. A Link to the Past Beginning at 12:35 PM EDT on February 16th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started A Link to the Past. It was played by Dave. Link was named "NEVER" for this adventure. Twilight Princess Beginning at 4:01 PM EDT on February 17th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started Twilight Princess. It was played by Mike, NIck, Justin, and Laura B. Link was named "Starbuck", and Epona was named "Spanky" for this adventure. Majora's Mask Beginning at 6:00 PM EDT on February 17th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started Majora's Mask. It was played by Laura, Justin, Chris, and Dave. Link was named "Mario" for this adventure. Timelapse Hyrule Hustlers Team Members Zelda Players *Chris Sardinha aka 80's Guy *Nick Hogan aka Shaggy *Justin Schann aka doppleganger *Matt Sardinha aka 90's Guy * David Laferrière aka Atari Guy * Michael Sue-Kam-Ling aka Soupcan * Darryl McCumber aka Cukes * Laura Beauchesne aka Tractor Girl Support Staff * Jon Creeden aka Beard Guy * Zacc St-Pierre aka Hands * Laura Sinclair aka Happy Drunk * Francois Lavigne aka Mr. Sombrero * Rosa * Karine Prevost Call-In's * Lorule Rustlers * Tofuboi * Mrasmus * Delphi * Crocbox Donors Silver Rupee Level ($200+) * Dragonfire20 * MaPa * Pongo Sapiens Orange Rupee Level ($100+) * Aeffles * AndreaA * AdamL * Ben Fowler * hilaryofoz * Soupcan * Masasune * Mathieu G * Tofuboi * nscottg * Paul from High Charity * SaraFlower * Rumil Purple Rupee Level ($50+) * abratt31 * Khorrus * BigLunchAndMoonBeam * Mumblee * 80's Guy * Annette * JFebvre * Grandma Joyce * JPSM * oneElectron * Kemmybelle * Grandma * JPSM * Meanie McCumber * East * Paul L * Sam from SuperMarathon * Regis * Tim-rex * Michelleb1121 Red Rupee Level ($20+) * Jimmy Jones * jewfro * brott * anonymous * HourUnlocker * DarknessDescends * aezhyx * Ron Lindsey Peanut * Jessica T * Lithimlin(k) * TheIrwins * SuAttack * Marvin2843 * Matt * TRChick * anonymous * HappySlappy * Ottobot * Nixed * Rob Stevens * Bones * Steph * The Brisons * Ethan * RetroramaDotNet * Kevbone Yellow Rupee Level ($10+) * Seaver * Brianna * BonerRising * Claudio * Garett Barr * Cronanius * ProsecutorPumpkin * Hyrule Hustlers Batman * mau * KexdeLuxe * ZeldathonUK * XTC * rjuly28 * rockstarjanel * Saavik8 * Steven * TheSoundDefense * Jahk Blue Rupee Level ($5+) * amay173 * Dray * TripleSpeedRunners * malfunct * MattMcCullar * mrasmus * Chronikon * Nic * groosenator * Nick Hogan Green Rupee Level ($1+) Fan Art fan-art-4-Dave.jpeg fan-art-1-Lorule.jpg fan-art-3-Hyrule Hustlers.png fan-art-3-LoRuleRustlersIIITemplateLogo.png fan-art-4-soupcan.png fan-art-5-tumblr_mkia07j8Me1ro8dkoo1_500.jpg fan-art-6-FezruleFustlers.png fan-art-8-thumbbending.jpg fan-art-9-Navi (1).png fan-art-9-3af3045ca5ec11e2967b22000aa80146_7.jpg fan-art-10-BgsYftGCAAAb8Cr.jpg fan-art-11-superstreetsoupcan4.png fan-art-13-youthinasia.png fan-art-14-1899832_10200528151685070_1455959575_o.jpg fan-art-15-last minute.png Video Clips Images Al5fESUCAAAc Pf.jpg Hyrule Hustlers Poster Idea Big.jpg 423383_10150688934084343_1591048531_n.jpg See also * References